


Accolade

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [71]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Accolade- award; honorEcho and Fives are told they are going to become ARC troopers
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives
Series: English Vocab Prompts [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 3





	Accolade

“For your notable service for the Republic, you will be allowed to train as ARC troopers. You leave at 0700 tomorrow. Dismissed.”

“I can’t believe it!” Fives exclaimed, jittering.

“Calm down brother, we won’t get to go if we’re reprimanded for being rowdy,” Echo responded.

“Yes, I know that, but I’m just so excited!”

“Come on, we better get ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> As you probably noticed, I took a week off of posting but I'm back now. Starting off with a short one, yes, but the following ones will be longer than this was.  
> This was my first time writing Echo and Fives, and I'm not very satisfied with my characterization, but I did my best.


End file.
